Crossover o el dia que nos conocimos
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Un divertido crossover entre Gravitation y Gundam Wings, sus correspondencias y extrañas coincidencias, con Digimon de bonus Track
1. Default Chapter

Todos: ¿Lain? Lain: ése es mi nombre. Jakito: Ustedes vienen por Lain, ¿No es así? Tohma: Así es, muchas gracias por cuidarla. (hizo gesto de intentar tomar a Lain de la mano, pero Lain le rechaza y se acerca aún más a Jakito) Jakito: Lo siento, pero Lain está conmigo, y no la dejaré sola en manos de ustedes. Taichi: Lo siento, pero Lain debe venir con nosotros, tenemos misión de llevarla a. Jakito: Si, ya lo sé, yo recibí la misión de llevarla. Los acompañaré. Pero les daré un consejo, están sucios, y cansados, ¿No es así? Bueno, ¿Por qué no entran al evento? Hay baño, pero no ducha, lo siento, no hay por aquí cerca, comida que sabes que es buena, además pueden dormir en sillones cómodos, y sin que los molesten, seguros, y por poca plata, son menos de cinco dólares la entrada. Al frente pueden comprar comida aún más barata, para llevar, cambio, y todo lo que necesiten. Heero: Es una propuesta aceptable. Duo, mimí, Tatsuha, etc, (Shuichi no porque estaba fingiendo estar desmayado en brazos de Yuki): ¡Siii! Tohma: Claro, como yo pago.-Estaba algo molesto. ------------------------------------ Ranuras porque no se con qué rellenar-- -------------------------  
  
ya en el planetario...  
  
Shuichi: Lalihoo konhanwa minna san! Quatre: Eh, Shindou, (en voz baja) creo que no saben japonés aquí. Además, es de noche... Shuichi: Eh... ¡Es cierto! jajajajajaja... Lo había olvidado... Yuki aparece detrás con una vena, Quatre se retira. Choca contra Trowa. Yuki: ¿Qué te susurró? Shuichi: Ehh... Eto... ¿Quién? Yuki: El chico rubio, te acaba de susurrar algo. Shuichi: Ah, si . Que aquí no sabían japonés. Yuki: Baka, eso es algo obvio. Shuichi, si, ya lo sé, pero se me olvidó. Jakito: Eto... Síganme, aquí cerca hay un lugar un poco mas privado, les explicaré más a fondo. (los lleva hacia un patio de atrás, una salida bastante apartada.) Aquí, por si lo desean, hay enchufes para que trabajen en sus laptop, cafetería, pero no hay enchufes cerca de ella. Hay competiciones de juegos de video, hay películas, dos salas, los asientos son muy cómodos, y hay muy buena ventilación, son todas películas de animación, habladas en japonés, y subtituladas al castellano, se pueden dormir allí si quieren y nadie les dirá nada. arriba también darán películas, y luego habrá un show con cosplyers, y karaoke. También hay tiendas con muchos mangas, varios de ellos en japonés, anime, música, por si desean comprar algo. También mercadishing, pero eso no es para comprar, es sólo para babosear el piso porque es muy caro. La mayoría entiende inglés simple. En todo caso, estaré dándome vueltas, por aquí y por allá. Ah, el baño de hombres y el de chicas se diferencia por un cartel escrito a mano en español, pero como me entienden saben como se escribe: H O M B R E. ¿Dudas? Davis: ¿Hay tofu? Jakito: % no lo creo. Yamato: ¿Y cerveza? Jakito: eso si. Davis: ¡Pero si el tofu es más sano! Nat: ¡Pero aquí nadie lo come! Todos: %U Jakito: ¿Y tú de dónde sales? Nat: ¡De tu cabeza, tú eres quien escribe esta historia! Lain: Es que todo está interconectado. Mary: Ohayo minna san, ohayo, Jakito kun, Nat chan... Jakito: ohayo, oneesan. Nat: Ohayo mary chan. Shuichi: (a Quatre) ¿Y dijiste que no hablaban japonés? Heero: No lo sé, pero me temo que estas chicas son muy especiales. (está apoyado en una pared, sujetando el planetario) Trowa: Ya lo creo. (ayudándole a sujetar la muralla) Mimí: Ya lo creo, se tienen mucha confianza, le dijo oneesan... Sora: Pero Yolei te llama oneesan a ti... Yamato: ¿Y porqué será? Taichi: No lo sé, onisan. (le lenguetea la oreja, Yamato se sonroja) Suichi: Vaya con la nueva generación. Hiroshi: qué hablas tú, si eres el ejemplo. Shuichi: Hiro... (enojado) Takeru: Vaya, hermano, si son así las cosas, no debí preocuparme tanto. Yamato: ¿Eh? ¿Porqué? Takeru: ¿Cierto, Ken, mi amor? Ken: Cierto, mi amor Takeru. Todos O-o . Takeru y Ken se doblan de la risa, suspiro entre aliviado y otra cosa entre los presentes. Si, digámoslo, para que censurar, de decepción. Wufei (Que ha venido todo el camino dando lata con lo de ser un buen guerrero) Al menos lo juegos son de batalla, ¿No? Nat: Hay de todos está Gundam Seed, y alfombras, y mucho cafe gua! ¡Y voy a hacer Shining collection en el DDR, y a cantar Super capeones... (Se va saltando y gritando, con una capucha de conejo.) Wufei: Bien, (A Tatasuha) ¡Te enseñaré a ser un buen guerrero aunque sea en un juego de videos! ¡Vamos! Tatsuha: ¡Bien! Soy bueno en juegos de video, me he pasado una vida frente a ellos. Shuichi: También vooy!! Takeru: Juegos de video juegos de video juegos de video juegos de video Yamato: Está bien, Takeru, si quieres ve a jugar. Davis: Yo también voy... (se van) Mimí: ¡Ay Sora! ¡Acompáñame al baño quieres? Sora: Está bien. (se van) Yuki: (camina también hacia la entrada) Tohma: Eiri san, ¿Dónde vas? Yuki: Tengo trabajo. Tohma: no me queda más que hacer, creo que veré la programación, o me daré vueltas. (Se van) Hiroshi: Creo que haré lo mismo. Duo: Si, es la mejor opción, a ver si puedo hacer algo de jugo hoy. (entra) El resto entra sin dar explicaciones. Cerca de donde se sentó Yuki, habían otros dos enchufes, por más que Izzy y Heero buscaron otro, no los hallaron. terminaron los tres trabajando sin mirarse los unos a los otros. Duo (mirándolos): Oigan, chicos, no me digan que se van a quedar allí toda la noche... ... ... ... Trowa: Déjalos, Duo. Duo: Ya está bien, ellos se aburrirán. Y díganme, chicos, tienen ideas, qué harán ustedes. Quatre: Jugaremos cartas. (mostrando un par de mazos recién comprados) Duo: ¿Eh? ¿Van a jugar cartas toda la noche? Quatre: Eh... Si, pero no nos perderemos el show de nuestros amigos. Habrá también baile. Duo. Eh... Creo que mejor me voy con ellos. (un poco más allá, ve a Nat compitiendo contra Shuichi en la máquina de baile con joystick en el suelo (lo siento, creo que... olvide el nombre.) XP  
  
Takeru ve pasar repentinamente una sombra por detrás de los televisores y la gente que los anima. Eso lo hace distraerse y perder contra Wufei. Maldito bomberman, maldito perro. Sale a ver dejando su lugar libre, que Lain ocupa. Sale tras la silueta, al paso ve a su hermano y el resto de los que no he nombrado haciendo bobadas mientras Jakito los filma. No ve a nadie fuera. "ha debido ser mi imaginación" piensa. suspira y se voltea. Entonces choca con una camiseta roja. es su olor, no hay duda alguna, ese diez inconfundible, y el pelo rojo... Una pelota de basketball en la mano... ¿Quién más?... En su ensoñación, ni siquiera percibió lo que sucedía a su alrededor... Un grito ensordecedor de todos los presentes tras haber visto algo relativamente extraordinario.  
  
nota de autor: ¡Lalihoo! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Si no, mala suerte también, quién les manda a leerlo. En todo caso, gracias por los rewiws, yo me la paso en este computador que actualmente le funciona la música y los juegos, pero no la internet, y leo los demás fics porque natchan me los baja a diskettes, si no, dejaría rewiws por todos lados, o por lo menos contestaría en el archivo los que me llegan, como he visto que hacen, lamento no poder hacer lo mismo, pero igual, les doy muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han dignado escribirme por este fic, que he sido una locura desde el comienzo. Creo que es el fiel reflejo de mi vida en este año. Una locura. Ah, pero. ¿Quién será ése personaje misterioso que se encuentra Takeru? ¿Qué es lo que sucede que hace que todos griten con tanta emoción? Mh. Si se les ocurre, me escriben, ¿Ya? Jakito_kun@hotmail.com 


	2. este es el capitulo uno!

"Ya habían pasado muchos años tras esa tarde. La tarde en que se confesaron todo, se mostraron desnudos unos a otros. Los cinco cambiaron sus identidades, Wufei siguió con los Preventers, aún había idiotas que con un disparo cambiarían el curso de la historia. De Trowa, no se sabía mucho. Heero y Duo continuaban frecuentándose, iban a la misma secundaria, sus nuevas identidades les ayudaron incluso a tener una familia, en el caso de Duo fue adoptado, y cortó su trenza. Por caprichos, claro está, siguiendo un cantante, y se tiñó el pelo rosa. Heero también cambió su personalidad, a pesar que siguió creciendo. Duo nunca dejó de parecer un muchacho, es más, cada vez parecía más un niño. Heero creció aún unos centímetros, casi medio metro, y se dejó crecer el pelo. Se lo tiñó de un color entre colonial y vino, o vino con cobre, que le venía muy bien. De Quatre sabían que estuvo un tiempo en Nueva York, que después volvió, y se hizo cantante famoso. Habían jurado no volver a interrumpirse unos con otros, y para ello habían aceptado la proposición del doctor J de borrar parte de sus memorias. Ahora si bien no recordaban la guerra, a veces tenían pesadillas, pero casi todo parecía ya olvidado.

Como mencioné antes, Sólo Heero y Duo habían acordado seguirse viendo, pero ya no como amantes, sino como amigos. Habían estado en la misma secundaria y preparatoria, y cambiado sus nombres. Heero lo había seleccionado antes de borrarse a uno no tan distinto. Hiro lo seguía llamando baka, pero era porque lo seguía siendo. Se había puesto Hiroshi. Duo no se eligió Shuichi Shindou, Heero lo eligió por el parecido con Shinigami. Un día se reencontraron con Quatre, que había cambiado su nombre sólo aquí en la tierra. Ahora tenía más edad. Como Heero y Duo habían aceptado entrar al experimento de congelamiento, habían quedado un poco más atrás. Trowa también lo había hecho, había ido tras su hermana quien tenía una acaudalada familia y lo habían adoptado. Con Quatre viajó a Nueva York, donde hechos muy turbios cambiaron para siempre su amistad. Ahora, los nombres de Quatre y Trowa son… ¡Sí! Touga y Eiri. Jajajaja.

Al reencontrarse de ésa forma, la verdad como Hiro veía mucho anime, y vagamente recordaba ciertas cosas se preguntó si una diosa no habría resucitado a todos en otra época. Touga era un productor de música, había tenido gran fama años atrás, ellos mismos habían sido sus seguidores. Eiri se había vuelto escritor. Según Hiro un escritor muy malo, de novelas de amor. Idiota, es como burlarse de los demás. No sé cómo alguien que escribe novelas de amor puede ganarse un premio de literatura. Aparte, siendo reconocido en su tiempo, y popular entre amas de casa, no debía resultar demasiado bueno. Un escritor cuando es bueno, siempre es rechazado. Es odiado. Especialmente por su familia, porque ha de romper con las reglas preescritas para lo que se debe y no hacer. Eiri no lo había hecho, pero Shindou nunca lo comprendería así… Es más, nunca comprendería porqué de nada. Era cantante porque tenía buena voz, y porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Me refiero a que era demasiado idiota para estudiar… Algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió a Yuki, que era demasiado para los profes. Casi siempre le bajaban la nota porque no entendían lo que escribía, o porque sus ideas le chocaban… además, creía que Wufei se había transformado en Tat…"

Yuki dejó en paz la computadora, porque la cabeza le estaba matando. Su obsesión por Gundam ya estaba llegando a límites que el propio Shu no comprendería. Seguramente el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada. ¿Cansancio de qué? Los escritores no tenían por qué cansarse, simplemente se la pasan tecleando todo el día. A veces salía a caminar para escaparse de sí mismo, o para recorrerse más allá de las fronteras preestablecidas. Asqueaba vivir en un mundo donde lo único acerca de lo que se podía escribir era del amor, porque ya no había problemas políticos. Ni siquiera de intolerancia, en el 195 AC se les habría expulsado de la tierra por ser pareja. Pero ya ésos tiempos habían pasado… ¡Qué estaba diciendo! Santo cielo, casi hablaba como si él fuera el Trowa de verdad… Aunque a veces sentía que Duo le gustaba… demonios… otra vez… salió al balcón a respirar, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Una manera muy sana de vivir para un asmático. Casi nunca su enfermedad daba molestias, una que otra tosida durante el día, pero a veces el pecho se le tapaba. La cerveza y lo que tomaba junto con los cigarros no eran muy buenas medicinas, pero la vida de bohemio, pasearse de noche solo buscando un buen sitio donde bailar, etc, etc. Se sentó en el piso del balcón, y sintió la llave girar dentro de la cerradura de la puerta. No había sentido los pasos. 

-¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Yuki?

-Estoy aquí, ven. 

-qué raro.

-Qué cosa es raro ¿Qué esté en casa a esta hora?

-No, que me pidas que vaya. ¿y tu trabajo?

-Ahora soy yo quien no puede hacer nada. Estoy en blanco. Y tú, no te sentí hoy…

-Ehhhh… Esteeeee….. Pues es que no salí. Me quedé gravando desde la semana pasada.

--_-U Ops, no me había dado cuenta.

-  T_T No me quieres…

-Yo no he dicho eso- La voz de Yuki sonó algo brusca.

-Pero no te fijaste… 

-Me avisaste que estarías allí el fin de semana. Pero hoy es martes…

-Sí.

-¿Trabajaste duro? ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

-¿Me… Me pides que hable? Realmente debes estar falto de inspiración. –Shindou se quedó mirándolo con las manos hasta las muñecas muy pegadas al torso, usaba esa camisa corta sobre una polera, rayados, y un short… lo de siempre, pero sus dedos estaban tirados hacia fuera. –Mira, nos fue bien, trabajamos muy duro. Como siempre, vengo muy cansado, y hambriento…

-¿Te parece si pides comida china? Prometiste que si ganabas ese premio de canto...

-Mh, lo siento, aún no tengo el dinero. Tengo… Mh, lo suficiente para ir al estudio mañana. T.T

-Yo tampoco. Estoy sin nada. En blanco la mente y los bolsillos. Ve a ver si hay algo para comer.

-Para qué, aquí sólo hay café, licor, y cerveza. Ah, y cigarrillos. Yo como en el estudio…

-Demonios. Mica no está, y Touga… es una opción desagradable… 

-Hiro…

-Es peor.

-No, Hiro suele guardar dinero para emergencias. Iré y le pediré prestado, cuando me den lo del concurso, le pagaré. 

-Esto… Es terrible. 

-¡La Ri Hoo! Estoy en casa, hermano- Tatsuha llegó con su aire de tontería a interrumpirles. (BRF! Hermanos…)

-¿Traes comida? ¿O dinero?

-Vaya, hermano, qué manera de saludar es ésa. 

-ninguna, idiota. 

Bueno, pero sí, si traigo. ¿Necesitan dinero?

Shuichi miraba los paquetes de cartón de Tatsuha con saliva en la boca. Casi como mirando una foto de Yuki que había en el estudio. Yuki se limpió la boca, desde donde escapaba también su fluido bucal. Pero su estómago resolvió hacerse sentir.

-¿Tienen hambre? ¿Quieren dinero?

Expectación. La primera vez que la mente perdida de Tatsuha parecía funcionar desde hacía años. 

-Sí.

-Parale, baka, ¿qué quieres?

-Esto será suyo si… ¡Me llevan mañana al estudio! 

-¿al estudio?

-Si, quiero ver a Ryuichi, mi dios… -Juntó las manos en el pecho, se le pusieron rosas detrás, comenzó a dar vueltas. Shuichi musitó de acuerdo, al juntar las manos soltó las bolsas, con Yuki sin sacarlo de su coma empezaron a comer.

-Mh, esta bueno.

-Mh, sacando las cuentas, ya sólo como cuando tú estás. Uh, los medicamentos…

-¿Los tomaste?

-Mh, sí.

-Kamisama… Ryu-chan…

-No hacen bien con cerveza, creo que pierden el efecto. –no les importaba hablar con la boca llena.

-Sakuma… Kamisama…

-Mh, mierda. Las cagué.

-No importa. ¿Oye, no quieres un poco?

-Eh? –Tatsuha pareció despertar del coma que lo había tenido bailando por toda la habitación. -¡Se lo comieron todo!

-No, aún queda. Toma. Trajiste para un ejército.

-Mh, ahora que recuerdo, Tohga venía en camino…

Yuki pareció vomitar al oirlo.

-¡qué dijiste!

-Que…

-¿Porqué tanto alboroto, Yuki?

-Es que… Tú no sabes ni te das cuenta de nada, ¿Verdad?

-Mh… Soy el único baka aquí… -Miró a Tatsuha- la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Mh.

-Ohayo. –Saludó Tohma. 

-Wuaah!!

-Wuaah!!

-ewk!

-¿De dónde saliste? –Un Yuki asustado miró la puerta cerrada, no había escuchado que la abrieran. 

-De la xuxa.

-¿qué?

-De la xuxa de mi madre.

-Noo, te pregunté por dónde entraste… - la paciencia de Yuki no era mucha…

-Por donde quise. Además, viene Hiroshi conmigo.

-¿Hiroshi?

-Sospechó que te morirías de hambre, par de vagos.

-Mh, oye, Shuichi, ¿comiste bien?

-Si jejejejeje…

-Me parece… ahora…

Sonó el teléfono, y todos quedaron callados. Ése no era el de la sala. Era otro, que un vago recuerdo les hacía vibrar en el cerebro. Era una orden dictada a su inconsciente. Finalmente Hiro contestó.

-Bien, vamos hacia allá. –Cortó. – es el Doctor J y su equipo. 

En los ojos de Heero se percibió un cambio de tono, de vida, volvió a ser Heero. Shuichi lo miró sin comprender. Yuki había bajado la cabeza, y la mirada de un ser completo apareció. Con Tatsuha ocurrió lo mismo. Toha sonrió como siempre. Entonces, como una ola algo apareció pujando desde su interior. Soltó una gran risotada.

-Y no fueron felices para siempre. ¿Qué mosco les habrá picado? 

_¿Qué pasaría si un día tienes un sueño, y crees que es la realidad? ¿Qué pasaría si descubres que ése sueño es real? ¿Cómo distinguirías el mundo real del imaginario? _

-No lo sé. –Tatsuha tomó su celular, y dijo:-Muy bien, Doctor Neo, conéctenos.

Aparecieron en el centro de la torre de Tokio, vestidos de negro. Se encontraron con sus alter-ego, separados y guardados en cerebros digitales desde hacía tiempo atrás. Un desgarre en los sistemas provocó su pérdida, pero algo los había activado. El de Duo, of course, nunca volvió. (Jeje je) (naka naka) (¿y para qué lo mencionas, si nunca existió? Además, Quatre lo tenía en el culo.)

Duo: Chicos, lamentamos tener que despertarlos de su hermoso sueño…

Shuichi: Bien, yo deseaba ser despertado en medio de él, pero así…

Heero: El punto es que en este sitio, y a esta hora, el año 1999 se produjo una gran ruptura en el tiempo. En el 2002 se repitió, y ahora, como si hubiesen comido demasiados aliños esta zona de tiempo, se repite la historia tal como eructo. Estamos, chicos, en el 2003. 

Wufei: Pero no es el lugar. El lugar está en otra torre, una gran polis, pero sin tantos edificios. Serán transportados por ése arco iris junto con otros 10 o 11 niños…

Shuichi: ¿Iremos a la misión con niños? 

Yuki: Otros, querrás decir.

Shuichi: Yuki (reclamando) VoV

- Vamos, nos esperan. -Dijeron los gundams boys al unísono. Caminaron hacia cada alter ego para fusionarse de una forma muy decidida. 

-Auch! (general) –chocaron contra sus frentes.

-eso dolió.

-¿Quién manda a fusionarse de ese modo?

Heero: Revisaré. Se metió a su laptop.

Shuichi: Se parece a alguien que yo conozco (se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, Yuki lo mira entendiendo la indirecta)

Duo: ah, si, me imagino que ése rubio es Heero en su mente.

Trowa: No, soy yo.

Duo: Vaya, no me hubiera imaginado tan enamorado de otro chico… Menos de Trowa…

Shuichi se sonroja. Yuki sigue fumando. Observa unos chicos que hay más allá. Heero les echa un vistazo. Todos vigilan. 

Heero: Ellos son. Nos guiarán por el arco iris. ¿Ven que entre ellos hay uno que parece druida? Es nuestro guía.

Duo y Shuichi, a un tiempo: ¿Qué es druida?

El resto: -_- U Duo tenía que ser.

Duo y Shuichi: (Con las mejillas infladas) ¿Por qué dicen eso?

Touma y Quatre se miran y se encogen de hombros. Se entienden. Ambos obsesionados por el mismo ser: Trowa por un lado, y Yuki por el otro. Wufei observa avergonzado a Tatsuha, y le había empezado a reprender por no ser buen guerrero.

Heero cerró su laptop, y se dirigió a Hiro. (sonaría confuso, ne?) 

Heero: Hola. (al señor Gennai –Doctor J) 

_Nota de autora: -_-U , Im crazy, sorry. _Really crazy. Im scared by myself. __

Señor J: hola, chicosgundamelegidosporsugravitation. Les saludo. Los presento (… bla bla…) Deben ir a Santiago de Chile, buscar el CD perdido, este tiene la dirección de Lain que está aquí en Japon, y en la red, ir a un castillo de alemania, hay allí un museo donde hay un pergamino que tiene la clave de la página de lain, ella es la clave, así que no lo olviden, después van a Francia, hay unos Digimons que molestan, pasan por Italia, se comen una pizza, son buenas allá, y se van a Mexico. Me traen un par de tacos, y vuelven. ¿Entendido?

Heero: misión acep… ¿Oye, para qué hay que traerte tacos y pizzas?

Señor Jennai: no cuestiones.

Surgen reclamos, abucheos y demases como "Oiga, si, debo ir a…"

Doctor Gennai: ya, se van los cabros de mierda, o los pongos en la red como maricones.

_Nota de autora: ¿Se callaron? Obviamente no, esto se supone es Yaoi…¿Sabían que significa Hueco? Jajaja. _

Bueno, bueno, van de viaje. Pero no saben que tengo las maletas listas… Me voy con ellos. 

¿quieren venir?

Mi correo es jakito_kun@hotmail.com

@_@

I'm crazy, I know


	3. crossover 02

Todos: ¿Lain?

Lain: ése es mi nombre. 

Jakito: Ustedes vienen por Lain, ¿No es así? 

Tohma: Así es, muchas gracias por cuidarla. (hizo gesto de intentar tomar a Lain de la mano, pero Lain le rechaza y se acerca aún más a Jakito) 

Jakito: Lo siento, pero Lain está conmigo, y no la dejaré sola en manos de ustedes. 

Taichi: Lo siento, pero Lain debe venir con nosotros, tenemos misión de llevarla a.

Jakito: Si, ya lo sé, yo recibí la misión de llevarla. Los acompañaré. Pero les daré un consejo, están sucios, y cansados, ¿No es así? Bueno, ¿Por qué no entran al evento? Hay baño, pero no ducha, lo siento, no hay por aquí cerca, comida que sabes que es buena, además pueden dormir en sillones cómodos, y sin que los molesten, seguros, y por poca plata, son menos de cinco dólares la entrada. Al frente pueden comprar comida aún más barata, para llevar, cambio, y todo lo que necesiten. 

Heero: Es una propuesta aceptable. Duo, mimí, Tatsuha, etc, (Shuichi no porque estaba fingiendo estar desmayado en brazos de Yuki): ¡Siii! 

Tohma: Claro, como yo pago.-Estaba algo molesto.

------------------------------------ Ranuras porque no se con qué rellenar-- -------------------------  
  
ya en el planetario...  
  
Shuichi: Lalihoo konhanwa minna san!

Quatre: Eh, Shindou, (en voz baja) creo que no saben japonés aquí. Además, es de noche...

Shuichi: Eh... ¡Es cierto! jajajajajaja... Lo había olvidado... Yuki aparece detrás con una vena, Quatre se retira. Choca contra Trowa. 

Yuki: ¿Qué te susurró?

Shuichi: Ehh... Eto... ¿Quién? 

Yuki: El chico rubio, te acaba de susurrar algo.

Shuichi: Ah, si . Que aquí no sabían japonés. 

Yuki: Baka, eso es algo obvio. Shuichi, si, ya lo sé, pero se me olvidó. 

Jakito: Eto... Síganme, aquí cerca hay un lugar un poco mas privado, les explicaré más a fondo. (los lleva hacia un patio de atrás, una salida bastante apartada.) Aquí, por si lo desean, hay enchufes para que trabajen en sus laptop, cafetería, pero no hay enchufes cerca de ella. Hay competiciones de juegos de video, hay películas, dos salas, los asientos son muy cómodos, y hay muy buena ventilación, son todas películas de animación, habladas en japonés, y subtituladas al castellano, se pueden dormir allí si quieren y nadie les dirá nada. arriba también darán películas, y luego habrá un show con cosplyers, y karaoke. También hay tiendas con muchos mangas, varios de ellos en japonés, anime, música, por si desean comprar algo. También mercadishing, pero eso no es para comprar, es sólo para babosear el piso porque es muy caro. La mayoría entiende inglés simple. En todo caso, estaré dándome vueltas, por aquí y por allá. Ah, el baño de hombres y el de chicas se diferencia por un cartel escrito a mano en español, pero como me entienden saben como se escribe: H O M B R E. ¿Dudas?

Davis: ¿Hay tofu? 

Jakito: % no lo creo. 

Yamato: ¿Y cerveza?

Jakito: eso si. 

Davis: ¡Pero si el tofu es más sano!

Nat: ¡Pero aquí nadie lo come! 

Todos: %U 

Jakito: ¿Y tú de dónde sales? 

Nat: ¡De tu cabeza, tú eres quien escribe esta historia! 

Lain: Es que todo está interconectado.

Mary: Ohayo minna san, ohayo, Jakito kun, Nat chan... 

Jakito: ohayo, oneesan.

Nat: Ohayo mary chan. 

Shuichi: (a Quatre) ¿Y dijiste que no hablaban japonés?

Heero: No lo sé, pero me temo que estas chicas son muy especiales. (está apoyado en una pared, sujetando el planetario) 

Trowa: Ya lo creo. (ayudándole a sujetar la muralla)

Mimí: Ya lo creo, se tienen mucha confianza, le dijo oneesan...

Sora: Pero Yolei te llama oneesan a ti... 

Yamato: ¿Y porqué será? 

Taichi: No lo sé, onisan. (le lenguetea la oreja, Yamato se sonroja) 

Suichi: Vaya con la nueva generación. 

Hiroshi: qué hablas tú, si eres el ejemplo. 

Shuichi: Hiro... (enojado) 

Takeru: Vaya, hermano, si son así las cosas, no debí preocuparme tanto. 

Yamato: ¿Eh? ¿Porqué? 

Takeru: ¿Cierto, Ken, mi amor? 

Ken: Cierto, mi amor Takeru. 

Todos O-o .

Takeru y Ken se doblan de la risa, suspiro entre aliviado y otra cosa entre los presentes. Si, digámoslo, para que censurar, de decepción. Wufei (Que ha venido todo el camino dando lata con lo de ser un buen guerrero) Al menos lo juegos son de batalla, ¿No? 

Nat: Hay de todos está Gundam Seed, y alfombras, y mucho cafe gua! ¡Y voy a hacer Shining collection en el DDR, y a cantar Super capeones... (Se va saltando y gritando, con una capucha de conejo.)

Wufei: Bien, (A Tatasuha) ¡Te enseñaré a ser un buen guerrero aunque sea en un juego de videos! ¡Vamos! 

Tatsuha: ¡Bien! Soy bueno en juegos de video, me he pasado una vida frente a ellos. 

Shuichi: También vooy!!

Takeru: Juegos de video juegos de video juegos de video juegos de video 

Yamato: Está bien, Takeru, si quieres ve a jugar. 

Davis: Yo también voy... (se van)

Mimí: ¡Ay Sora! ¡Acompáñame al baño quieres?

Sora: Está bien. (se van) Yuki: (camina también hacia la entrada)

Tohma: Eiri san, ¿Dónde vas?

Yuki: Tengo trabajo.

Tohma: no me queda más que hacer, creo que veré la programación, o me daré vueltas. (Se van) 

Hiroshi: Creo que haré lo mismo. 

Duo: Si, es la mejor opción, a ver si puedo hacer algo de jugo hoy. (entra) El resto entra sin dar explicaciones. Cerca de donde se sentó Yuki, habían otros dos enchufes, por más que Izzy y Heero buscaron otro, no los hallaron. terminaron los tres trabajando sin mirarse los unos a los otros. 

Duo (mirándolos): Oigan, chicos, no me digan que se van a quedar allí toda la noche... ... ... ... 

Trowa: Déjalos, Duo. 

Duo: Ya está bien, ellos se aburrirán. Y díganme, chicos, tienen ideas, qué harán ustedes. 

Quatre: Jugaremos cartas. (mostrando un par de mazos recién comprados) 

Duo: ¿Eh? ¿Van a jugar cartas toda la noche?

Quatre: Eh... Si, pero no nos perderemos el show de nuestros amigos. Habrá también baile. Duo. Eh... Creo que mejor me voy con ellos. (un poco más allá, ve a Nat compitiendo contra Shuichi en la máquina de baile con joystick en el suelo (lo siento, creo que... olvide el nombre.) XP  
  
Takeru ve pasar repentinamente una sombra por detrás de los televisores y la gente que los anima. Eso lo hace distraerse y perder contra Wufei. Maldito bomberman, maldito perro. Sale a ver dejando su lugar libre, que Lain ocupa. Sale tras la silueta, al paso ve a su hermano y el resto de los que no he nombrado haciendo bobadas mientras Jakito los filma. No ve a nadie fuera. "ha debido ser mi imaginación" piensa. suspira y se voltea. Entonces choca con una camiseta roja. es su olor, no hay duda alguna, ese diez inconfundible, y el pelo rojo... Una pelota de basketball en la mano... ¿Quién más?... En su ensoñación, ni siquiera percibió lo que sucedía a su alrededor... Un grito ensordecedor de todos los presentes tras haber visto algo relativamente extraordinario.  
  
nota de autor: ¡Lalihoo! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Si no, mala suerte también, quién les manda a leerlo. En todo caso, gracias por los rewiws, yo me la paso en este computador que actualmente le funciona la música y los juegos, pero no la internet, y leo los demás fics porque natchan me los baja a diskettes, si no, dejaría rewiws por todos lados, o por lo menos contestaría en el archivo los que me llegan, como he visto que hacen, lamento no poder hacer lo mismo, pero igual, les doy muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han dignado escribirme por este fic, que he sido una locura desde el comienzo. Creo que es el fiel reflejo de mi vida en este año. Una locura. Ah, pero. ¿Quién será ése personaje misterioso que se encuentra Takeru? ¿Qué es lo que sucede que hace que todos griten con tanta emoción? Mh. Si se les ocurre, me escriben, ¿Ya? Jakito_kun@hotmail.com 


	4. no tengo nombre, solo disculpen la demor...

En el planetario 2

Extraños Encuentros.

Takeru: Así que eres tú...

Desconocido pelirrojo¡Cuánto tiempo mi pequeño compañero¿Entrenando muy duro? Pero aunque entrenes muy duro, nunca llegarás a ser tan talentoso como Hanamichi Sakuragui! El genio del basketball!

Takeru¡Si eres tu, no cambias¡Hanamichi Sakuragui!

En relalidad, bueno, no era exactamente Hanamichi, era un chico de cosplayer. Pero Takeru no sabía que estaban en una dimensión alterna.

Hanamichi: Si, ya veo, eres mi admirador¿No es así?

En ese momento pasó Hiroshi. Iba en busca de un teléfono para llamar a Ayaka, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y algo desorbitados, y en su carrera pasó a llevar algo de los pétalos de rosa que caían alrededor de Takeru.

Taichi: A Hikari no le gustaría ver esto.

Takeru: Pero dime, Hanamichi¿Qué haces por estos lados?

Hanamichi: Vine de vacaciones de entrenamiento, hoy me di un descanso. Pero por ahí anda esa malhumorada de Ayako, creo que le hace falta que le hagan el favor, jajaja.

Ayako (se encontraba detrás suyo)¡Hanamichi Sakuragui!

Hanamichi (Se hace chibi): Eto... Ayako, no sabía que te encontrabas aquí, jejeje...

Ayako¡Cómo te atreves a insultar así a una mujer!

Hanamichi: Pero es que tú no lo eres!

Ayako: Hanamichi... (su ki se elevó a niveles atemorizantemente altos, como a la estratosfera) Ven conmigo ahora... (lo toma de una oreja y lo tira).

Takeru: ..: Vaya... Miró a su lado y vió el histriónico despliegue de energías entre los próximos a concursar en el karaoke, sólo mary se mantenía aparte. Habíase dedicado a observar a las personas, y Yuki y su hermano poseían un temperamento similar. Los demás, incluido su hermano, reian y tonteaban. Por fin se fueron, Takeru fue a buscar u buen asiento por encargo de Jakito. Ellos fueron a la sección donde tenían que estar antes de ser llamados. Por el camino le pareció ver el reflejo de Wars Garurumon, pero aunque siguió aquel reflejo, no pudo alcanzarlo, chocó con Nakano, que venía mareado. El lugar era circular, y estaba lleno de espejos. Shuichi lo recogió, sin ver a Takeru.

Shuichi: Pero Hiro, se suponía que me ibas a ayudar, recuerda, por mi honor, tengo que ganar. Se lo llevó a rastras de allí. Un rubio se inscribió por último en el karaoke. Heero lo observaba. Movió el hombro de Izumi, y lo hizo despertar del byte letargo.

Heero: Hey! No querrás perderte toda la diversión¿O si?

El rubio hacía rato que había dejado su laptop, pensaba darle a su pelirrosa un regalo ese día, pero espero a que desocuparan la taquilla, por mientras se había tomado un café. Había empezado a fumar, pero alguien le indicó un cartel de no fumar, y lo botó fastidiado. Ahora se apoyaba en la ventana puerta. En eso vio su reflejo, que extrañamente se movía, y que abrió la puerta. Entonces notó que no era su reflejo, era un tipo vestido igual a él.

Desconocido: Ah! Entonces tú también viniste de Yuki eiri?

Yuki: Yo soy Yuki.

Desconocido: Si, claro, hasta hablas como él. ¿Y vas a concursar?

Yuki: No es de tu incumbencia.

Deconocido: Ah, yo no en todo caso. (Que tipo mas loco, pensó)

Yuki renunció a fumar, y fue en busca de Izumi y Heero, a quienes encontró junto a Tohma, cuidandole un asiento, y les contó lo sucedido.

Izumi: A lo mejor las destemporalidades sumadas al descontrol parcial de la epoca, llevo a un repetido intercambio de informacion que eclosiono...blablabla.

Heero: O sea, alguien de la matrix se volvió loco.

Tohma: Diste en el clavo.

Yuki: Permiso, tengo algo que hacer.

Shindou notaba a su amigo un poco distante, y callado. Tenía los rodillas juntas como las solía usar Shindou después que empezó con Yuki... Y bueno, antes también, y los hombros bajos. Todos estaban bastante nerviosos. A Yamato le entraron unas terribles ganas de mear.

Yamato: Oye, Tai, acompáñame al baño...

Taichi: Desde cuándo actúas como mujer? Oye, y qué vas a hacer en el baño?

Yamato¡Mear pues! Se puso rojo.

Taichi: Está bien, te acompaño. (Caminando) Oye, tu no sabes si...

Yamato: Wars garurumon...

Taichi¿Qué?

Yamato:. Es Wars garurumon...

Taichi: Es cierto...

En eso un cosplayer se acerca, vestido de Wars Garurumon.

Cosplyer vestido de Wars Garurumon¡Hola, soy Wars Garurumon! (gesticulando como patadas)

Yamato: Amigo cuanto tiempo...

Wars Garurumon: Eh? °°:

Yamato: Yo...

Taichi¿Agumón?

Alguien grita desde atrás¡Oye, a la sala!

Wars Garurumon: Eh... Te veo después (corre)

Taichi¡Agumón, amigo, cuanto tiempo!

Cosplayer de Dragón: Yo no soy Agumón, soy Agosto Sangriento...

Taichi: Si, ya se de tu amor por los disfraces, casi no te recononozco.

Wars Garurumon¡Hey, lagarto, ven rápido!

Dragón: Voy volandooo!

Yamato: (Reponiéndose del impacto) ¿Porqué estarán tan fríos?

Taichi: No lo se, amigo, pero pase lo que pase, traeremos a Agumon y a Wars Garurumon de vuelta.

Yamato: Si

Juntan los antebrazos en forma cruzada, y corren al baño entre luces horizontales de atardecer (final de anime, con un atardecer de comercial de cerveza cristal)

Llegó el momento de subirse al escenario, y cantar. Jakito estaba lista con la cámara de video otra vez. Sacaron los turnos por suerte. Primero le tocó a Shuichi y a Hiroshi. Cuando subieron, se les preguntó que canción, iba a acontestar Shindou, pero Nakano se adelantó y respondió: Sobakasu.

Como de costumbre, todos empezaron a apaludir. Al menos salvaron, con Nakano actuando como chica... Nadie se dio cuanta que se habia estrellado contra una chica que ahopra actuaba como Nakano. Bueno, Tohma se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada para tener algo que contar. Despues le tocó el turno a Duo, todos esperaron a ver qué iba a cantar, pero eligió hacer solo una a dos voces, dijo que por ser su nombre duo, podia cantar a duo solo. Así que se puso a cantar Daisuke y Veemon. Yamato, con su voz de hombre, extrañamente eligió Just Wild Beat, del cual inventó una adaptación, que aprovechó de lucir. Llevó además una guitara electrica, que pidio prestada. Por último les tocó el turno a Mimí y Sora, quienes eligieron Revolution, de Utena. Al final, el público les exigió algo parte del Show: Fans service. jeje. Y todos babosearon cuando lo hicieron.

Por último subió Yuki. Shuichi ya se había ido a sentar entre el publico, y lo miró soprendido. La melodía que pidió Yuki era perfecta para su voz, aunque no tenía talento ni entrenamiento. Kimi no tame ni, se llamaba la canción.

Tatsuha se sorprendió despertando junto a Wufei, en la sala de cine. Subió corriendo, y alcanzó a ver a su hermano cantando. Casi se muere del susto.

Una vez acabado el karaoke, los concursante esperaron fuera mientras se hacía el cosplay. Tohma había conversado con dos chicos muy amables, se parecían tanto a su querido Eiri... Se llamaban Yukito uno, y Toya el otro. Hasta los nombres eran parecidos, pero las personalidades invertidas. Joe andaba por ahí conversandole a Izzy de los mangas que se había comprado, los demás comentaban sobre el concurso. Ken, que había estado con Trowa y Quatre jugando cartas, se les unieron también. Fue en eso que dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, un fuerte sonido, que hizo que el dormido Wufei llegara corriendo donde ellos. Apareció en los brazos de todos una extraña pulsera, y tendieron a ir al lugar del ruido: A la calle. Un digimon empezó a comer las luces de neon de la estación central. Justo venían el par de cosplayers, y Taichi y Yamato los agarraron del cuello, y poco menos los lanzaron contra aquel Digimon, que la computadora de Izzy registró como Opusdeimon, uno de los digimon mas peligroso del area. Entonces ambos chicos, los cosplyer, se sacaron sus capuchas, y se mearon.

�¡No eran digimons!

Estaban perdidos, sin digimons, como iban a sobrevivir?

Un chico estaba en la espalda de opusdeimon, que se elevó, y mientas se elevaba les gritó:

Chico¡Nos vemos en plaza Italia!

Shuichi: (Viendolo alejarse) ¿Dónde diablos queda eso?

Yuki: Una plaza con un caballo que pasamos¿Recuedas?

Duo (mira aterrorizado a Yuki) A... ¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que ir hasta allá otra vez?

El terror cunde. La oscuridad ayuda a su transporte. Mimí se abraza cálidamente a Sora, ambas tienen los labios hinchados.

Sora: Siento... Siento que mi cosmos va en aumento... ¡No! no iremos a pie si yo puedo impedirlo! Y aparece todo el aparatoso chance de luces y cosas, y aparece Garudamon.

Mimi: Suban!

Suben todos.

Shuichi¿Y por que no lo hicieron antes?

Sora¡Porque no sabíamos como hacerlo!

Y vuelan a su nuevo destino.

Nota de autor: Si, ya lo se, esto esta loco. El capitulo me fue borrado unas cuantas veces de mi computador, creo que algo no quiere que esta fic funcione. Cualquier duda o idea, no duden en dirigirla a 


End file.
